The Last Cetra
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Also Fantasy; After defeating Saffron Ranma finds out who his alter ego is... The spring of drown girl should be renamed to spring of drown cetra. Ranma'll get a charge outta this...
1. Prologe

Well I've started a story. I hope it's well liked, though with my past record I doubt it will be. Oh well.... You know the stuff. I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Final Fantasy 7. I would like to but the chances of that happening are unlikely so... on with the show. (By the way, you probably won't need to know the story of Final Fantasy 7 to read this fic. It starts out in the prelude kinda unknown and you won't understand it if you haven't played FF7 but it's really not that important. Ok. Now, on with the show!  
  
Cloud: It looks like we'll have to leave Midgar.  
  
Signed: Materia-Blade  
  
The Promised Land  
  
Prologe  
  
Long ago, on an unamed planet... long before Adam or Eve there were people. These people had discovered a way to gain energy for electricity and weaponry. This energy was made by taking Mako, or the spiritual energy of a planet, from the planet itself and changing it by use of reactors into electricity. This led to the creation of thousands of gadgets and technological advances. With this came some unexpected discoveries about Mako, such as the discovery of Materia, or crystalized mako. With materia one could use amazing magical and physical attacks. Then there was another finding. Some of these people posesed the ability to talk to the planet itself. They would be the ones to lead the people to the promised land. The land of eternal happiness. This place was supposed to be full of mako. These people were called Cetra. All these Cetra were born with deep blue or green eyes that represented mako. The Cetra could find power in materia and learn from the planet how to use it and then teach to the non cetra how to use it to creat magic. After many years of discoveries the Cetra almost died out leaving only two. The first was a woman named Ilfana and the second was a two thousand year old life form later named Jenova. Ilfana had two daughters. They were unidentical twins. Later while running away from an organization called the Shin-ra they came to their destination. Ilfana's daughters, Arieth and Lariath (pronounced Lar-ee-ath) were only two at the time. The city of the Cetra or Ancients was the only place with enough mako and high powered spiritual energy on the planet to summon holy. Ilfana called on holy but used it for a much different purpose than expected. She asked holy to deliver her children to a safer planet far away from here. Unfortunatly holy only had the power to take one of her children on such a trip. Ilfana chose Lariath. Ilfana then took Aerith back toward Midgar(A big city) and by the time Aerith and Ilfana arived there Aerith was five.  
  
The trip for Lariath took fourteen years. The child had aged to look like a sixteen year old. She was a red-head with long hair and deep blue eyes at a height of mabye 5' 4". A small person surounded by a white light crashing through space. When she finally reach the planet holy had chosen though, an accident happend. When holy landed the person it dropped her onto the ground. After waking up, the girl had know idea who or where she was, how she had gotten there, or even what anything was. She still had the mind of a two year old. After walking for a while naked and getting a few odd looks from some people that she could not understand, she found a spring and remembered how her mommy took her swimming in water once. She drowned there at Jousenkyo in the year 498 A.D. by this planet's (earth (duh!)) count. Having only remembered living two years, she had no idea about being a Cetra. Nor did the planet have any idea. She never came near any of it's energy (mako) so it never knew. And she never died so she never returned to the lifestream (the stream of mako that is the true sorce of mako that lies buried deep underground)  
  
After having her soul transfered to many different people she learned to talk, and how to live and became grown up. The only problem was she was dead. She only lived through other people's lives as a curse to them. Nor could she make herself known to her "victim" Slowly became fifteen hundred years old and thought she would never be free to walk on her own. And that is when her spring met a boy named Ranma Soutome. Ranma's life was by far the most interesting for Lariath all the way from where Akane walked in on him in the bathroom up to Ranma's defeat of Saffron. He always seemed to have the worst luck. It, to her, was very entertaining. She enjoyed every minute of it. It was a needed laughter after fifteen hundred years of meeting people who never got over their curse and moped till their death. There, though, in Saffron's lair, when Lariath thought Ranma had finally met his match and would die, and she would have to return to her wretched spring of bordom, Ranma struck the ground and lifestream gushed up. It was the only place in the world where the lifestream, or mako of the Earth, could be seen from the surface. Of course Ranma didn't notice it. He was too busy worrying about his love. Earth had never had beings that could speak to it. So there, when the planet found Lariath, or Ranma, about to be destroyed, it fed him it's power and spoke to it's primary race, the humans, for the first time.  
  
This is where the story begins...  
  
(What da ya think? Was it worth my time? Did I have a good plot story idea started? Hmm? Read on if ya like it, kay? Review please! Thanks and Later!) 


	2. The First Sign

So here is the first chapter. I love Ranma but I never actually saw the Saffron episode. Or was it in the manga? I can't remember. So if you like read on. If you don't I've straightend out my attitude so I won't bitch at ya! (Haa!)  
  
I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Final Fantasy 7 but I bet if every one of you good reviewers out there pitched in we could buy the em' both! No? Why not?! Hey where are you goin'!? Hey! Come back here! Fine I'll buy it on my own! What're you laughing at? FINE! On with the show! (I love jokes! not to mention long disclaimers)  
  
Chapter 1: The First Sign  
  
"Well, Ranma, it's a long ride home! So I hope you'll be able to behave yourself!" Akane said as the wind blew through her hair.  
  
"Uh huh," he answered.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Akane.  
  
"Well, I... Ah, don't worry about it! I'm fine!" he replied.  
  
She gave him a criticizing look. She wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, "because you looked pretty thoughtful about something."  
  
"Well, it's just... well, when I... killed... Saffron, I heard a voice in my head, and, that's never happend before," he stuttered.  
  
"A voice, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"Well if it's anything that's going to cause us trouble, I'm sure it'll show itself sooner or later," she replied as she walked on board Kuno's boat. (I'm not even sure if Kuno was in this so bare with me here, kay?)  
  
"Yeah," he repeated.  
  
***********************  
  
A little later.  
  
"Ranma Soutome!" Kuno shouted.  
  
"Huff, what Kuno?" Ranma said.  
  
"I have heard tell that you rescued the fair Akane Tendo wilst fighting with that demon Saffron," Kuno said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ranma replied.  
  
"I wanted to... apologize for a few of the things I have said before," he said.  
  
FACEFAULT! MAJOR CLASS A FACE FAULT!  
  
"You're, you're, serious! KAMI! THANK YOU! Kuno won't attack me anymore!" Ranma yelled at the sky still keeping his sence of humor.  
  
"I did not say that I would not still be challenging you for Akane's love, Soutome," Kuno replied calmly.  
  
These words were followed by an odd silence with Ranma staring at Kuno wide- eyed. He then proceeded to look toward the sky again.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" he shouted.  
  
Somewhere way up high, Kami-sama was once again laughing his ass off at his chaos attractor, Ranma Soutome.(Come on! Every good fic has somethin' about Kami laughin' his ass off, and you know it!)  
  
"I just wanted to say... that mabye your not the vile sorcerer I thought you were," Kuno said quitely.  
  
"Well, thanks I guess," Ranma replied as soon as he became sane again.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere on the boat...  
  
Nabiki, something is wrong with Ranma. I know it!  
  
"Well, what're ya talking ta me for, Akane?" Nabiki replied to her sister.  
  
"This is gonna sound kinda mean, but I want you to threaten Ranma to tell what's wrong with him, by extracting his money from him. He surely owes you something right?" Akane told her.  
  
"Well, do you have any information on what Ranma's... problem is so far?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"All I know is that he's heard voices when he killed Saffron, but there has to be something else bugging him," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, Akane. I think I already know what's bothering Ranma," Nabiki said.  
  
"Really! You do!?" she said giddily.  
  
"Sure Akane. You said it yourself!" Nabiki replied.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yep. I quote, "when he killed Saffron","she said doing an imitation of Akane's voice. "Wouldn't killing someone, Demi-god killing your love or not, make you feel really bad?" Nabiki pointed out.  
  
"Well, yeah," Akane answered, "I guess that must be it. Your probably right Nabiki."  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"I hope so...," Akane replied.  
  
*******************  
  
"Damn, why can't I figure it out?" Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma had been trying to figure out how he had come up with the power to destroy Saffron. It shouldn't even have been possible. Even with his anger boost from the thought of Akane being killed, he shouldn't have stood a chance. It couldn't have been his Ice staff,(What was it called? Gen-ken-ji or something? I'm probabaly not near it) because it had already given him all it's power so what was it? Sure he was sad because he killed somebody, even his he would have killed Akane. But that was at the back of his head now.  
  
"I just don't get it," he thought.  
  
//Sssssouttoommmee//  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" he said aloud attracting some of the other passenger's attention to him.  
  
"Ranma, no one even said anything to you," Ryoga replied.  
  
"But I could've sworn I heard som.... "  
  
//Sssssouttoommmee//  
  
"There it is again! You must've heard it!" Ranma shouted at Ryoga.  
  
"Are you okay, Ranma? I'm tellin' you nothing happened," Ryoga said.  
  
"Soutome! Stop disturbing Shampoo! She's sleeping!" Mousse yelled after poking his head out from around the corner. Of course, he was talking to the mast but what he said was still implied.  
  
"But I heard...!"  
  
"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga said.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed.  
  
"How could you not hear that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma, you're starting to annoy me, I'm resisting fighting you because were on a boat and I don't want to have to swim home as a pig, not to mention your not near top condition and I'd probably kill you, but if you keep this up..." he let it drop.  
  
"I know what I heard," Ranma said.  
  
"Well I didn't hear one so shut up about it," Ryoga said.  
  
"Hmph,"  
  
//Sssssouttoommmee//  
  
"DAMN IT SHUT UP!" Ranma thought as he grasped his head and crouched. The voice had started to hurt Ranma like a migrain or an enourmous headache.  
  
Ryoga had been scared have to death by Ranma's sudden shift in movement.  
  
//Wwwhhhaaatt iiissss yyoouurrrrr nnnaaaammmmm?//  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY NAME!? IT'S RANMA!" He yelled aloud.  
  
//Nnnnnooooootttt tttthhhhhaaaaattt nnnaammmeee//  
  
And suddenly, Ranma was unconcious.  
  
"What is going on with you Ranma?" Ryoga thought as he rubbed his fist where he had hit Ranma and swung Ranma over his sholder and headed to find someone who could lead him to Ranma's bedroom.  
  
Ranma had a large bump and a bandage on his head as he swayed back and fourth over Ryoga's back. Ranma's eyes are in x's.  
  
By the time he had gotten to Ranma's room he had attracted all of Ranma's fiancee's save Shampoo who was still sleeping for some reason.  
  
"Ranma! Darling! are you all right! Kodachi will make it all better!" Kodachi said to Ranma.  
  
"Touch my Ranchan, and you won't even see the sun come up tomarow, phyico!" Ukyo yelled to Kodachi.  
  
Akane just looked at Ranma with a sad face and questionable look at Ryoga.  
  
"He was screaming! It was the only thing I could do!" Ryoga told Akane.  
  
"OH! Um... sorry Ryoga. I didn't mean to accuse you," Akane said unusally uncurious.  
  
*************************  
  
A few hours later it is night time. The half moon shines bright over the mirror of water and waves. Akane is with the unconcious Ranma. Ryoga is on deck looking at the ocean and trying to make up his mind on staying with trying to love Akane or loving Akari instead. Mousse was watching the still sleeping Shampoo, near the onboard pool. He was actually watching a purple towel though because Shampoo had gone to her room hours ago. Kuno was at the wheel steering the boat. Despite what most might think he could steer a boat very well. Ukyo was in her room thinking of whether she should give up on Ranma or not.  
  
(I'm an Ukyo/Ryoga fan but I'm not sure what the pairings 'll be yet. Kay? My favorite pairings are the Classic Ranma/Akane and the, not so classic, Ryoga/Ranko. No, I'm am not yaoi. (Thank god!) I will NEVER. EVER. Write a yaoi fic, I would first somehow make Ranma a girl, thus the word Ranko. Okay thank you for your time. Were gonna go on now. Tell me what pairings ya want!)  
  
--Here I will split the sections up into different characters and their thoughts.--  
  
//\\Ukyo//\\  
  
"Damn," Ukyo thought.  
  
"I've got two choices. One: Stay with Ranchan, and hope he somehow falls out of love with Akane. Or Two: Leave soon and find a new home not to mention getting out of debt to Nabiki."  
  
"This is too tough a choice. What about my family dowry? My honor? My father? Will I run from all of them? But if I don't I'll just end up more heart broken. Hmph," She sighed.  
  
She headed toward the deck outside.  
  
//\\Ryoga//\\  
  
"Huh, how will I ever be able to love Akane, now? All the love I'll ever get from her is the love a girl gives her pet. What kind of way to live is that? Not to mention she loves Ranma!" Ryoga thought.  
  
"I just don't know. If I stay with Akane Akari may leave and forget me but then Akane may marry Ranma. While on the other hand, I could go with Akari but then may miss a chance for true love with Akane! This is too hard a decision to choose!"  
  
"Hmph," he sighed.  
  
He then heard someone coming onto the deck and looked to see who it was.  
  
//\\Shampoo//\\  
  
Snore. Snore. Nyum nyum, Great granmother no hit Shampoo on head with stick! (Comic relief!)  
  
//\\Akane//\\  
  
"Hmm, Ranma what's wrong with you? Ryoga had to knock you out to get you to stop screaming! Big dummy! Getting me all worried like this! I'm a nervous wreck I'll have you know!" Akane said to the unconcious Ranma.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with Saffron! I'll ask Cologne in the morning! I promise!" she said to Ranma as if he were concious.  
  
"Nyuh, Akane... Voices... Nnaaammee," Ranma moaned as his eyelids slowly slid open just a little exposing a white rolled back eye.  
  
"What, Ranma!?" Akane cried kneeling down beside him.  
  
But he had fallen asleep again.  
  
"Ranma, stop doing this to me!" Akane thought.  
  
"Alright, sorry. 'kane," Ranma mumbled. 


	3. Cetra's Rebirth

(Okay, so far I have 2 Votes/ Ranko/Ryoga, 2 Votes Ranma/Ukyo, and... A -1 Vote for Ranma/Akane...  
  
READY SET GO! And they're off! Ranma/Ukyo and Ryoga/Ranko neck-&-neck while Ranma/Akane seems to have actually started in reverse! Can you believe that Tim? I'm having a hard time with it Bill! Well, it looks like we've just witnessed the start of a great race! With other racers entering at random, who knows who will win in the end? Now it's time for a comercial break.  
  
Okay so basicly its like this: I prefer to have authors notes in the middle of the story in quotes. But your right, P.H. Wise, it does take away from the narative flow so I'm gonna try real hard not to do it but don't blame me if I accidentally put somethin' in there! (IT'S NOT ME! IT'S MY HANDS! I CAN'T CONTROL MY HANDS! HELP ME!) As to just about everything else you said, all will be explained in the story. I had actually already thought of a way around the Herb problem, but telling you what it was would be cheating! Yes I know where the story is going and how it will end! I wrote it right here on my hand... oh no! I knew I shouldn't have taken a shower this morning! What will I doooooo?!  
  
Nah, I'm kiddin'. I'm good. I got it all down. Fer those who don't like my story (which I am happy to tell you that there hasn't been anyone in the reviews!) well, sorry. I'll keep it goin' cuz it's doin' better than my other stories. And sorry about screwin' up who was in the Saffron movie. Just pretend everyone who wasn't there in the actual movie were there in this fic. (Which is just about everyone) Okay on with the show!  
  
by the way  
  
// // means the planet is speaking itself. Just thought I'd shed light on that.  
  
//\\ //\\ with a name in it means that person's thoughts or feelings will be written in here.  
  
( ) means I am talking myself as the author but as I said before I'm gonna try and stop that so...  
  
there will probably be a few more later on.  
Chapter 2: Cetra's Rebirth  
  
In Ranma's dream. Ranma is in darkness. Walking with no where in particular to go. As he is walking he sees a mirror. In that mirror is his girl form. She speaks but he can't hear her and walks toward the mirror. As he comes close he realizes that no sound is coming from the mirror at all. He was right in front of the mirror. He watched her as she spoke soundless words. She could see him and him her, but she wasn't talking to him. She was talking to something else.  
  
//Sooo tthhhaaatt's yyyooouuurr nnnaaammeee//  
  
"What, name? My name is Ranma!" Ranma spoke to what looked like no one.  
  
//Nnnooottt yyyyooouuuuu, Rrraaannnnmmmaaa//  
  
"Well, who then, damn it!" Ranma yelled.  
  
//Hhhheeeeerrrrr//  
  
"Her? Her, who?" he asked. He shifted from a standing position to sit down cross legged and listen to what this voice has to say.  
  
//Yyyoooouuuurrr cccuuurrrrsssseeedddd sssiiidddee//  
  
"My cursed...? You mean my girl side?!" he asked.  
  
//Yyyyeeeessss//  
  
"She's alive! Your telling me the fifteen hundred year old girl that drown in the spring at Juosenkyo is A.L.I.V.E!?" Ranma screeched, his eyes wide.  
  
//Yyyyeeeessss//  
  
"You can talk to her! Why can't I talk to her! She's been watching everything I've done! Who is she?!" he spoke untill he began to babble.  
  
//Oooonnnnneeee qqquuuueeessstttiiiiooonnn aaattt aa tttiiiimmme//  
  
//Hhheeerrr nnnaammmeee iisss Llllaaarrrriiiiaaaaattthhh. Ssshhheee hhhasss bbbeeennnn wwwiiiittthhhh yyyoouuu ssssiiinnnccceee Jjjoouussseeennkkyyoo. Shheee hhhaaass ttoolldd mmeee//  
  
"Jeez! First of all who are you!? And second of all, can't you speak clearly? I can't imagine how you write!" Ranma said.  
  
//Iiii aaammm ttthhheee ppplllanneettt ooonnn wwwhhhiiiccchhh yyyoouuu wwwaalllkk. Iiii aaammmm ttthhheee lliffeeesstrreeeaaamm. Mmmyyy ssspppeeeeaaaccchhh iiissss fffinneee!//  
  
"Well, uh, could you, like, try noootttt... ah hem, not to slur you words? Your hard to understand," Ranma asked.  
  
//Ii wwiill ttrryy//  
  
"Better, Okay. Now, who is Lariath?" Ranma asked  
  
//Ii wwiill ttrryy too exxpllaiinn//  
  
//Llaariiath's mmoothher, Ilfana, sseennt Laarriiathh too mmeee ttooo avvooiidd thhe hhaarrddsshiipps ooff heerr owwn pllannet. Ii kneeww shhee camme heeree but I kneww nothing of her powers unnttiill, yyouu ttoouucchhheedd mee. I ffouund that I could talk to you. That she wwass an Ancient, aa Cceetra. Nnnoowww sshheee wwiill mmeeeld with you untill you become an ancient yourself. Yyoouu wiill bbee abblee to talk ttoo heer. Affter thhat... I doonn't know.//  
  
(Sorry, couldn't resist. I just need to tell you all that I can't write like that anymore. It's to painful. So when the planet talks just pretend its drawn out and slurred but I'm writting it normal. Ok, sorry, back to the story now.)  
  
"What powers?" Ranma asked.  
  
//She, and now you, have the ability to talk to me//  
  
"That doesn't sound like much," Ranma said.  
  
//Fool, I can guide you to the promised land of my world! I can give you the power of my mako! Crysalized Lifestream! The ultamate magic! Materia!//  
  
"Okay! Now you've caught my intrest! Tell me!" he asked.  
  
//I can't//  
  
"WHAT! Why not!? You just said you could!!" Ranma asked infuriated.  
  
//Because your waking up and I can't talk to you while your awake yet, clearly enough for you to understand because your leaving the area closest to my lifestream//  
  
"Uh... heh heh, sorry. When will I see, no wait, hear you again?" Ranma asked feeling like a dunce.  
  
//Soon//  
  
Ranma woke up.  
Meanwhile on the deck.  
  
"Ukyo? What are you doing up here?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Can't sleep," she said. "How bout' you?"  
  
"Uh, heh heh! I... can't sleep either!" he answered nervously with a sweatdrop on the back of his head and a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You can't find you room!" she realized. "Hee, well sugar, I guess I'll have to take you there!"  
  
"N..no! I can find my room! I'm not joking!" he replied anxiously.  
  
"Ryoga, your a bad liar, now come on!" she said in a much lighter mood then before because of the bit of comedy.  
  
"Huh, fine, I'm lost!" he finally admited.  
  
"I thought so," she answered. "Follow me,"  
  
Ryoga did as told and was soon safe and sound in his room on the boat.  
  
"You'll be alright from here now won't you Ryoga?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Ryoga answered.  
  
"Okay, goodnight then!" she said as she left.  
  
When Ukyo got back to her room she found it much easier to sleep. Ryoga was much alike.  
  
//\\Ryoga//\\  
  
"Well, Ukyo was really nice leading me back, but she didn't have to make such a big deal out of me being lost. Still..." he thought  
  
//\\Ukyo//\\  
  
"Ryoga, cheered me up enough to make it through the night. He's so funny how he always get lost. That may just be the only reason I would never like him. I'd spend all my time waiting on him to get home!" she thought.  
Elsewhere on the boat.  
  
"What a dream!" Ranma whispered.  
  
He looked around the room to get a good veiw of his surroundings. It was the middle of the night and he was in a small room with one bed, occupied at the moment by Akane, a bathroom of to the right, and a dresser with a built in mirror attached to it.  
  
"Akane, you stayed here all night with me! Wow, I didn't think you cared about me at all! Even after... Saffron," Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma could hear her light breathing constantly proving beyond a doubt that she was asleep.  
  
"I guess I'll let her sleep," he thought as he left the room and headed out toward the deck to wait for sunrise. Once there he saw Mousse sleeping near a purple towel.  
  
"Poor guy," he thought.  
  
He walked toward the railing and looked toward the control room and saw Kuno steering the boat without a bloodstreak in his eye at all.  
  
"How does he do that? Staying up this late without being tired at all," Ranma thought as he yawned. He looked out to the sea and watched the small waves and the moon glowing on the surface of the water.  
  
"Wow," he thought.  
  
He waited for sunrise, thinking everything that had happend while he slept was a dream. He was in for a surprise.  
A few hours later.  
  
The sun had began it accent and was just peaking out over the ocean. All Ranma could see in any direction was water. With Kuno on the wheel who knows where they could be?  
  
"AWAKEN! MY CREW FOR THE DAWN IS AT HAND!" Kuno's voice blared over every intercom on the boat which was about fifty waking everyone up.  
  
"Five minutes later Kuno is floating in the ocean with a lifesaver around him tied to the boat while Shampoo had been deemed trustworth and granted permission to steer the yacht since she most likely knew the way back. She did of course.  
  
"So Ranma, you better now or am I gonna' have to knock you unconcious again?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"I had a dream last night but the voices stopped, It was probably nothin'. And speaking of which... DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD! THAT STILL HURTS!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Ha, some man you are!" Ryoga taunted.  
  
"Ah, what do you know!" Ranma said as he walked away steaming.  
  
"Well, that's a new one. I don't think Ranma heard what I said. He never lets someone question his manhood. Mabye somethin' is wrong with him," Ryoga thought.  
  
"WE NEAR JAPAN NOW! EVERYBODY READY!" Shampoo's voice sounded, much more quiet than Kuno's, over the intercom.  
  
"Home, sweet home," Ranma thought.  
  
Three hours later they had all made it back to where the belonged. Ryoga in Okynawa, Ranma and the Tendo's at home, the Amazons at the Nekohaunten, and Ukyo at Uuchan's Okonomiaki.  
  
Unknown to Ranma the last known Cetra alive is waking up inside of him.  
(I'm sorry people but I'm startin' to edge toward the Ranko/Ryoga pairing. Sorry if that bothers any of you. I think I'm gonna have Akane get kidnapped. (AGAIN!?) Thus starting off the true motives of the main villian who's name and origin probably won't be mentioned untill like five chapters from now. Well, untill next time later!) 


	4. Calm Before the Storm

(All right the votes are +2 -2 for Ranko/Ryoga. Ranma/Ukyo has stayed the same and Akane got another -1 leaving the score  
  
Ranko/Ryoga 2  
  
Ranma/Ukyo 2  
  
Ranma/Akane -2  
  
(Whats with you people and twos! Come on!) I'm starting to edge away from Ranko/Ryoga. After thinking about it for a while, I realized if I do that this would take endless hours most likely spending from now till I get out of high school! And about the first part of this chapter, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to make it an Akane/Ranma fic! So with any more gilding the lidy and with no more ado I give you...(suspence builds during silence) THE SHOW!)  
  
Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm  
  
//\\Ranma//\\  
  
Ranma lay on his futon listening to Genma blab on about the upcoming wedding downstairs.  
  
"Stupid pop. Arranging marriges that I don't... don't... ah who am I kiddin'?" he thought. I want to marry Akane, but I still don't know if she wants it. I mean she does make food for me, if you can call it food. But when I try to compliment her on anything she gets mad... even though my complements sometimes aren't, um... She doesn't act like she loves me. I sometimes wonder if she even likes me!  
  
Meanwhile, in her room, Akane sneezed for no apparent reason but guessing someone had just thought something that was really stupid.  
  
"Oh well. I guess what happens, happens, now," Ranma thought.  
  
He continued rambling his thoughts late into the night long after his father had come upstairs and gone to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
//\\Ryoga//\\  
  
Ryoga wandered along a street path wondering, once again, where he was.  
  
"Now, I know the dojo is around here somewhere," he thought having absolutly no idea that he was in Shikoku. I hope that I don't miss that damn wedding. I'll die I Ranma marries Akane. Right after him of course.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what time it is," he said aloud. He looked around the small town he was in and saw a large clock nearby telling him it was way past his bedtime.  
  
"11:25, Shoot! I'd better find a forest or something to sleep in tonight,"  
  
He walked till he was just outside of the town to a small woods, set up his tent, and fell asleep...  
  
****************** A half hour later around midnight...  
  
"A WILD BOAR IS COMING! A WILD BOAR IS COMING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a man yelled as he rang the bell.  
  
Ryoga woke, angrily, and put some clothes on to go shut the man up. Once he got out of his tent he walked towards the town, that had now become lit up with lights from houses and buildings. As he got closer he noticed that there was a large shape moving through the town wrecking buildings and anything else there was to wreck. Once he got into the town the the thing noticed him. By then he was able to easily tell that it was, in fact, a wild boar.  
  
"I am sure this has happened to me before," he thought.  
  
"HEY THERE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the man at the bell yelled.  
  
At the last second Ryoga pulled out his bamboo umbrella and stopped the boar by putting the end directly at it's snout, then proceeding to fling it into the air to land a few feet behind him.  
  
"Wow," the entire town said.  
  
"He stopped that there wild boar with a bamboo umbrelly!" an old man said.  
  
"Ya all into martial arts or somethin'?" the bellman asked.  
  
"Could you tell me where I could find the Tendo dojo?" Ryoga asked.  
  
The man frowned as he recognized the man.  
  
"Hey your that feller who came here a few years ago! Good ta see ya! How've ya been?" the bellman asked.  
  
"Huh? A few years ago?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Well yeah! Don't ya remember us! You stopped a wild boar a few years ago for us! As it was attackin' the town!" he said.  
  
Suddenly it clicked in his memory.  
  
"Now I remember! So this is..."  
  
"Shikoku!" the man interupted. "So did ya ever find that Furinkan High School?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. I uh, gotta go now. Sorry for bothering you!" he said as he turned around and proceeded to walk in the exact opposite direction of his tent.  
  
"Poor feller, still don't have a good sense of direction! I wonder if he'll be a tourist attraction again? Our little town got real popular that year!" the old man commented.  
  
***************** X Year X Month X Day (X Planet)  
  
Two figures stand in the middle of a dessert looking at a huge pyrimid. The first figure is wearing a black overcoat with a white armlet on his chest. At his side is a seven foot sword, called the Masamune. The other figure looks wears a white lab coat with black gloves and boots. Both should be extreamly hot under the sun wearing as much clothes as they are but for some reason, they are not.  
  
It is probably around 2:00 considering where the sun is. Suddenly the pyrimid shrinks. It keeps shrinking untill it is the size of a fist. It bocomes circular and black.  
  
"So this is the Black Materia. I never thought it would be so easy. Now all we have to do is wait," a the first figure said.  
  
"Wait? What for?" the second figure asked.  
  
"We have to wait for holy to be summoned," the first said.  
  
"WHAT!" the second replied. "If holy is summoned the black materia will be useless! Are you insane!"  
  
"Don't worry, Deamo. I have everything under control," he replied.  
  
"You had best Siepher. Jenova was destroyed. I can't help you with any more clones," Deamo said.  
  
"You worry too much!" Siepher replied.  
  
"I suppose I can trust you. Now for the second order of business' how will we get to Earth?" Deamo asked. "I'm truly getting sick of this dump of a planet Gaia!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sick of your own planet?" Siepher asked. "Not healthy if you ask me, even though all it is now is a gigantic dessert,"  
  
"I didn't ask you!" Deamo replied.  
  
"I suppose a thousand years did a number on this planet. It ran low on life stream when a meteor hit 1000 years ago. Attacking this planet with meteor would prove useless. I could barely stand having a rock thrown at it now. The people here live under ground, where the last water remains," Siepher said to no one in particular.  
  
"Another meteor would have hit this planet a fifteen hundred ago. A magical one. But that was avoided by holy and an Ancient. Now you want holy summoned before meteor even gets its chance?" Deamo asked. "And to think all that work done by Cloud and Aerith to prevent meteor from hitting the planet, only for a normal meteor to hit it five hundred years later! Letting me, the decendent of Hojo, to find remanents of a specimen, called Jenova, and creat you! The brother of the great Sephiroth, from a thousand years ago! Ironic isn't it?"  
  
Deamo walked off toward a gigantic aircraft not far away, feeling much better having done the, give away maniacle scheme rant #42! (Who wouldn't feel good after getting a speech like that off in one breath?)  
  
Seipher looked at the small ball in his hand. "One thousand years ago you killed my brother Aerith. Now lets see if your sister can deal with me!" he thought.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma was once again looking through the mirror at his girl form. She was talking. "Mabye this isn't just some stupid dream," he thought. When he listened closely to the mirror he could make out the muffled sound of his girl form's voice. But this required leaning against the glass mirror with his ear up to it making the girl on the other side of the mirror laugh her ass off as she watched him, so he stopped doing that.  
  
On the other side of the mirror, however...(The opposite sides of the mirror will now be called Lariath's Side and Ranma's Side)  
  
"So thats where I came from?" Lariath asked.  
  
//Yes//  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me earlier?"  
  
//I didn't know I could//  
  
"How did you find out?" Lariath asked.  
  
Lariath was one for questions. She had always wondered why she was stuck for every hundred years or so, in a spring while everyone else, so it seemed, got to walk about freely on their own.  
  
//Ranma touched my lifestream. Not a common thing for anybody//  
  
Lariath looked toward the mirror and saw Ranma tapping his foot. She giggled. It was pretty funny. Him just standing in the darkness waiting for somone to talk to him.  
  
"Could you go tell Ranma that? I'm sure he'd like to know his girl form is an alien!" she asked.  
  
//Alright//  
  
Ranma's Side  
  
//Ranma//  
  
"Finally! Just how long were you planning on keeping me waiting?" Ranma asked.  
  
//I just came to tell you where Lariath is from//  
  
"Oh, this'll be REAL intresting," Ranma thought.  
  
//She is from a far away planet called Gaia that was struck by a large meteor about 1000 years ago//  
  
Ranma face faulted. "It actually WAS intresting!" he thought. "So your sayin' she's an alien?" Ranma asked pointing to the girl beyond the mirror.  
  
//Yes//  
  
Ranma walked to the mirror and looked at her closely. She became nervous under his eyes and blushed. "She don't look like an alien to me! She acts just like a normal girl!" he thought. He then noticed the one difference between the girl on the other side of the mirror and his normal girl form... she had green eyes.  
  
He woke up.  
  
******************  
  
Something is about to happen to you Earth.  
  
I know Gaia.  
  
I don't want you to end up like me! Do you understand Earth?  
  
I know Gaia.  
  
Then why aren't you starting to teach the Ancient? She was sent from me after all!  
  
I will soon.  
  
You had better hurry! If you don't teach your people Materia you will die before I do!  
  
....I know Gaia.  
  
(Cliffhanger or not? I've taken 4 days to write this! It got really annoying trying to sit down, and then getting called away to mow the yard or something directly after. So, like my idea? Decendent of Hojo and brother of Sephiroth?... What?! What do you mean its corny! It is not! (hee) I need the pairing votes to keep coming. I'm still not gonna start the romance untill a few chapters later. By the way the vote pole for pairings ends after I post Chapter six so vote before then? Oh yeah and after writing this I decided WHO CARES IF IT TAKES TILL I'M OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL! So I edged back toward the Ranko/Ryoga pairing. So, untill next time, Later!) 


	5. Weaponry Upgrades

Sorry for not putting anything out on this for so long. I can barely imagine anyone being interested anymore but, it's worth a shot. I'm continuing this fic after discontinuing it many months ago. Oh and the whole vote thing?... Forget it. I grew up... sorry. Parings are Lariath/Ryoga, Ranma/Akane On with the show. For Christmas I'm giving everyone one of my favorite jokes...(Your gonna hate me now aren't you?)  
  
So this man walks into a bar and sees this beautiful woman. So he walks over to her and they sit and talk for a while, drink a little and get to know each other. After a little while the woman leans over to the man and says... "I wan't you to make me feel like REAL woman!" And so the man takes off his jacket and says "I need this ironed."  
  
Of course i'll probably get comments saying "You shouldn't put jokes on the FF.net! It's for FANFICTION! NOT JOKES!" Yes... I can hear it now!  
  
Now really... on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4: Weaponry upgrades.  
  
"Hey, Ranma! Wake up! Were gonna be late!.... AGAIN!" Akane yelled. Lately she had put away her mallet... Mostly.  
  
"RANMA! COME ON!" Akane yelled again begining to get angry.  
  
"...Akane... It's 5:30" Ranma deadpanned.  
  
"Huh? My clock says... Oh the time change was today... I'm sorry Ranma..." Akane said. (I'm pretty sure there is a time change in Japan but... correct me if i'm wrong.)  
  
"Oh well I guess we could be early to school today... maybe avoid Kuno?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Yeah.. maybe." Akane replied.  
  
They looked out of Ranma's window.. bathed in the light before dawn. It was foggy out and they could barely make out the outline of their neighbor's house.   
  
"What's gonna happen now...? Where do we go from here, Akane? Do... do you want to marry me?" Ranma asked almost sullenly.  
  
"I... I wouldn't mind Ranma." Akane stated.  
  
"Wouldn't mind? Do you really dislike me as much as you say you do? The wedding is tommorow. I...I want this wedding Akane. I..I l..l,love you. But I won't marry you if you don't want it." Ranma told her when he turned to look into her eyes.  
  
"I'll put this formally... Akane, Will you marry me?" Ranma asked. (Much more like gulped)  
  
Akane was taken aback. She didnt' think the battle at Mount Pheonix would be so... altering to Ranma's actions. After all, when she woke up after he told her he loved her on the mountain, he said he couldn't even remember what he'd said... It seemed like he had and had just said he couldn't remember as a cover up.  
  
"Yes," Akane said after her initial shock passed.  
  
"You do?" He asked again.  
  
"Uh huh," She repeated.  
  
"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. You love me... too?" he asked. Ranma was now even surprised at his own actions... thinking out his words before he put his foot in his mouth. It took him everything he had not to tease her somehow without even knowing.  
  
"Y..Yes, I do," Akane told him.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Heh heh... Finally the Ranma/Akane betting pools are going to cash in! Everyone bet against it! I'm gonna be RICH!" Nabiki thought as she watched her camera.  
  
After Ranma and Akane left the room, Nabiki snuck in to grab the tape from the recorder she had placed in the room. What she didn't expect was Ranma to suddenly jump in through the open window and grab her arm with a very angry look on his face.   
  
"Get Rid of whatever tape you have and then go back to your room.... Now." Ranma said in a calm and collected voice that was the epitome of coldness.   
  
Nabiki was almost afraid. She had never seen Ranma like this, but she had seen worse.  
  
"Make me!" She defied.  
  
He took her arm in his right hand and her hand in his left and then bent her hand forward below her wrist causing her excrutiating pain.  
  
"STOP IT!" She cried at him.  
  
"Get rid of the tape."   
  
"I'll scream if you don't stop!" She yelled.  
  
"So everyone would know why I'm doing this if you show the tape and then I'd be off the hook and everyone would dislike you even more. You can't just interphere like this... you can collect on your betting pool when me and Akane SAY you can," Ranma told her, anger evident in his eyes as he pushed her hand down harder.  
  
"AH! THAT HURS STOP IT! LEMME GO!! OK OK ! YOU CAN HAVE THE TAPE!" Nabiki cried as he freed her hand.  
  
She reached up and found a hidden compartment in the wall. She put her hand in and pulled out the recorder. She then pulled the tape out of the recorder and handed it to Ranma.   
  
"And now hand over whatever copies or others there are." Ranma said.  
  
Nabiki walked around the room sullenly and pulled out three more tapes from hidden places around the room.  
  
"Anything else..." Nabiki asked saddly. She hated Ranma when he used his brain. She knew that, had he wanted to, it was almost possible for him to be considered a rival for business for her. She also knew, luckily, that that would never happen. She had decided this was a time she wouldn't be able to win. If it was important enough to Ranma to resort to giving physical pain to a woman, no matter the type, she had might as well give up.  
  
"Everything else." Ranma replied.  
  
Nabiki sighed and pulled out a grand total of 27 Items from around the room. Electronic bugs used as Microphones, EB walkmans, tape records, record players, and some things that looked to Ranma as if they were some of the most high tech gadgets in the world.  
  
"This is all," Nabiki sighed out and gave Ranma all of the cds, tapes, videos and things that had recorded Ranma and Akane's conversation.  
  
Ranma was mildly surprised but decided that he may have hurt Nabiki's hand a little to much. He walked outside and began a fire on the back lawn where he procceeded to burn the items.  
  
While he sat there at his fire at 6:00 in the morning he noticed something in the water of the pond. He'd never seen it there before, and he knew the bottom of that pond like he knew the back of his hand.  
  
It was in the shallow water right near the edge. He walked over to the pond and grabbed it. He pulled on it and it came out of the sandy bottom. It was a glove. Muddy and a little bit worn with what seemed like age. Just trash, nothing more.   
  
He threw it in the fire.  
  
He watched it as the leather outside burned, once the leather burned off however, a shinny metal set of what looked like brass knuckles became visible.   
  
The fire suddenly turned green.  
  
The metal peice shot out of the fire and directly into the wall surrounding the Tendo estate.   
  
The fire changed back.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ranma thought.  
  
He walked over to the dent in the wall where the metal peice was stuck.  
  
Once he got their he saw that the metal peice had become a glove again. Only this one was of magnificent quality. It had small little whole on the knuckles as if something were supposed to be inserted there. He pulled the glove out of the wall and read on the front of it. It said, "Glaive."  
  
There was a string attached to it the glove leading into the wall. When Ranma pulled it out he found that there were 2 arm bracers, black just how he liked that also had a few sockets. On the bottem of each there were the words, "Bronze brace."  
  
"Whoa..." Ranma thought. The price of each bracer was likely around 20,000 yen. And the Glave maybe even 50,000. "This is cool!" Ranma said as he strapped on the bracers.   
  
Suddenly and immence power-wave washed over him. He felt like a brick wall... like nothing could ever possible stand in his way.   
  
"These things... if feels like they harden my skin!" He thought.  
  
Then he put on the glove. It was black with metal ring around the wrist that had small spikes on it. (Clouds glove.)  
  
A surge of power washed through his arms and legs. "Amazing!" He cried. He jumped and found himself jumping almost twice as far as normal.  
  
//Mrrrrmhph...Rapmddhanamna... dnfdnneeed thaaaaat//  
  
Ranma heard a strangely muffled voice say.  
  
****************************  
  
"THIS IS AMAZING! I"LL SURELY BEAT RANMA NOW!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" Cried Ryoga as he rushed off, in the wrong direction, with his newly aquired strengthening umbrella, called Razor Point and defensive headbands called Iron Bands.  
  
****************************  
  
"HEY!!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY MALLET!" Akane cried as she began to smash Kuno with it. It was now a bronze color. On it it read, Banger. "Oh yeah! That's real funny! Now just you wait untill I get my hands on the pervert who named my Mallet-Sama BANGER! COME ON! ANYTHING ELSE!!!!   
  
"Suddenly the words on the mallet flipped around. They now read Gerban.   
  
"Oh yeah, Real cute!" Akane said looking up.   
  
Of course she had noticed the unbelievable increase in strength and her body felt like it was made of solid stone when she put on the Tiara that was attached to her mallet. The Tiara read, Fairy wing. And Akane also watched as the words on the Mallet flipped around one more time to read, Metal Mallet.  
  
"Much better." Akane said. "Now where the hell did you come from?"  
  
*****************************  
  
A..AA.. ACHOO!!  
  
"Hey... where did this come from?" Nabiki thought as she looked at the staff inside her room. She picked it up and suddenly felt an amazing rush of energy run through her.   
  
A..ACHOO!  
  
"Wow..." She thought.  
  
AACHOO!  
  
Suddenly she stumbled and ripped the dress that was on her bed.  
  
"DAMN!" She cried and picked it up... And suddenly it began to re-sew itself.   
  
"Wow..." She said.  
  
AACHOO,, ACHOO!!! ACHOO!!!!  
  
On the side of the staff she read, Cleric's Bind.  
  
"Cleric? I"m no cleric. I'll see if Ranma know's what this is sometime." She thought.  
  
That was when she saw them. A pair of beautifully crafted earings with pearls grafted in. "This is amazing!" She said as she put on the earings. She felt her skin harden making her feel like a car coming at her at sixty miles an hour hitting her would have felt like a fly landing on her... she also noticed that her cold seemed to have dissappeared.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ranma Saotome. Original.  
  
STR - 44  
  
DEF - 50  
  
SPD - 67  
  
INT - 21  
  
PPC (Physical Power Capabilities.) - 39  
  
MPC (Magical Power Capabilities.) - 14  
  
BT (Berserker Trait) - Berserk brings INT to 77 and STR to 137 and SPD to 150.  
  
Akane Tendo. Original.  
  
STR - 29  
  
DEF - 33  
  
SPD - 47  
  
INT - 37  
  
PPC - 15  
  
MPC - 10  
  
BT - Berserk brings INT to 12 and STR to 101   
  
Ryoga Hibiki. Original.  
  
STR - 50  
  
DEF - 45  
  
SPD - 45  
  
INT - 30  
  
PPC - 38  
  
MPC - 14  
  
BT - Berserk brings INT to 17 DEF to 150 and STR to 130  
  
Nabiki Tendo. Original.  
  
STR - 5  
  
DEF - 6  
  
SPD - 8  
  
INT - 95  
  
PPC - 5  
  
MPC - 35  
  
BT - Berserk brings INT to 263  
  
(Hope you enjoy this.... been forever since I've even touched it. Glad I finally finished. Well it's midnight and that's past my bedtime so nighty night. Yawn... P.S. Hope you like the stat plots on each person. Tell me if you think there is something drastically wrong with them.) 


End file.
